


Art: What I am when I am with you

by mekare



Category: due South
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Ink, Traditional Media, Watercolors, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: What I am when I am with you - I struck on this on a marriage vow article and thought it would fit Frannie especially - I think she'd be quite a different person with Elaine than the one we often see on the show.
Relationships: Elaine Besbriss/Francesca Vecchio
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20
Collections: due South Seekrit Santa 2019





	Art: What I am when I am with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clevermanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermanka/gifts).



> For clevermanka who wished for some Francesca/Elaine, also fluff. I decided to go all out. :-)


End file.
